spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice
Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice, abbreviated as SCFI and also known simply as Fire and Ice, is the second season of Sprite Chronicles. It takes place 2 months after Season 1 (April 8-15, 2010), starting on June 16, 2010. Plot On June 16, 2010, Sonic and his friends find a mysterious object that they never seen before. They decide to go to Mario's world to see if he knows what it is. But their reunion is cut short by Metal Sonic and Shadow Android stealing their "Shine Sprites" (Mario and Luigi both found an object similar to the one that Sonic found). Later, they found out the true identity of these objects and will need to collect all 16 of them before they fall into the hands of the Organization, a group of villains led by The Darkness of Evil. As the series progesses, fan characters start being introduced for both sides. Guest characters are also introduced in various story arcs, often associating with the original characters. Episodes See Article: List of Episodes There are 26 episodes for SCFI. However, production on certain episodes varied due to the director (along with everyone else involved) being busy with various real life tasks, such as school. The longest gap that has ever occurred between episodes is 7 months and the shortest gap is 1 month. Openings and Endings Note: For the videos, the openings and the first three endings consisted of scenes made exclusively for them and clips of battles from previous or future episodes. The final ending mainly consists of a montage and various clips that show the aftermath of certain events. For the first opening, the director used an 8-bit remix of Haruka Kanata (originally made by Asian Kung-Fu Generation and used for the second opening of Naruto) due to the original version giving the director a copyright strike. The first ending was created by superluigibrawl and the song used is an instrumental of Yeah Break Care Yeah by JAP. This opening and this ending were used for Episodes 1-8. Originally, the song used for the second opening was Resonance by T.M.Revolution (used for the first opening of Soul Eater). The second ending was created by superluigibrawl and the song used is Papermoon by Tommy heavenly6 (used for the second opening of Soul Eater). This opening was used in Episodes 9-13. However, the opening eventually gave the director another copyright strike, which resulted in his original account (DanielXsnm) getting suspended. After the new channel (danixdp213) was created, a new opening with a different song (which had never been credited) was made to replace the original opening. This new opening and the ending were used in Episodes 9-18. For the first version of the final opening, the song that was used was a higher-pitched version of Signs by FLOW (used for the sixth opening of Naruto: Shippuden). The third ending was created by superluigibrawl and the song used is Not Even Giving In To The Sudden Rain (credited as Niwa Ame ni mo Makezu) by NICO Touches the Walls (used for the thirteenth opening of Naruto: Shippuden). This opening and this ending were used for Episodes 19-25. However, in late October 2015, the song for the opening was removed from these episodes due to copyright claims, which had briefly made the episodes unable to be viewed. For the season finale, the second version of the opening uses an English cover of Signs created by NateWantsToBattle. The song used for the season finale's ending was a violin cover (made by The Online Piano and Violin Tutor) of Sad Romance (originally made by Ji Pyeong Keyon). Improvements/Changes Many story elements from season 1 have been improved for Season 2 (along with the addition of new elements), such as: *Realism - the director wanted Season 2 to be more like an actual show (mainly because he felt that the characters in Season 1 broke the fourth wall too much). So, only a very few number of characters are aware that they are in a series and they are the only ones that can break the fourth wall, meaning they can talk directly to the viewer. *Tone/Mood - Season 1 started out with it's tone being more comedic than serious, but after episode 11, the humor was slightly cut down and on episodes 19 and 20, no humor was present and said episodes were mainly serious, with Mario dying being proof of that. In earlier episodes, Season 2 was more light-hearted, but becomes more serious around the Robot Rebellion story arc. *Battles - the battles are much like how they were in the movie and in Season 1 Episode 20. As of Episode 18, some of the battles are animated using Flash, though Flash is only used by some of the co-editors. *Guest characters - in season 1, only 6 guest characters were present for a few episodes. But in season 2, guest characters appear in a certain story arc, playing an important role in their respective story arcs. *Villains and recurring villains - in season 1, the villains appeared in at least 1 or 2 episodes, making their appearances short. In season 2, there are two types of villains: the main villains and the recurring villains. The main villains are the ones that are the main threats to the heroes and appear in multiple story arcs. The recurring villains only attack the heroes during a certain story arc or a filler arc. *Language - Most of the episodes in Season 1 had bad language in them, almost to the point of them being overused. In Season 2, bad language was used rarely, to the point of no bad language at all. However, due to the fans' request, bad language is used again. *Screen time - Overall, the fan characters had about more than half of the screen time that Mario and Sonic had. In Season 2, screen time balances between the original characters and the fan characters through the story arcs. This usually results in one of three options: 1. Both the original and fan characters share screen time during the story arc; 2. The story arc focuses on the fan characters and gives little screen time for the original characters; 3. The story arc focuses on the original characters and gives little to no screen time for the fan characters. *Animation - in Season 1, the animation and flow of scenes were amateurish, with none of the characters actually moving or doing anything during talking scenes; although, in the last several episodes, the animation slightly improved. In Season 2, there are more moving scenes when the characters are talking. The director wants Season 2 to act like a flash series and, as the episodes go by (and if you compare the episodes' animation scenes to previous ones), he is slowly improving the animation. Also, some of the co-editors use Flash to animate some of the scenes/battles and the director eventually begins to use Flash, starting at Episode 24. Trivia *The Dream Land Arc and the Revengeance Arc are currently the longest story arcs in the series, both being 3 episodes long. *Episode 22 is the longest episode of Season 2; Episode 3 is the shortest episode. *Episode 1 is the most viewed episode of Season 2. *It is interesting to note that, compared to Season 1, the fan characters﻿ barely interact with the video game characters. *According to the director, all story arcs take place a day after the previous story arc. This has been pointed out by an annotation in Episode 6, along with various characters mentioning the day. *It seems that all of the video game characters' respective video games are canon to the series. An example would be Sonic and Tails going to outer space to deal with Dr. Eggman, showing that Sonic Colors took place during the Hunt for Akuma arc. *Unlike Season 1, the characters have a primary location where they usually stay at, so after they travel, they always come back to that location. In this case, the original characters' base of operations is Peach's Castle. *For the entirety of the season, none of the video game characters have directly called a fan character by their actual name. *Unlike last season, this season is 26 episodes long instead of 20. *The episodes in Fire and Ice are always longer than 10 minutes. *Unlike last season, fan characters are absent in certain story arcs. However, in return, there are some story arcs that focus on the fan characters. *Because of Youtube's copyright policy, all of the music in the episodes are from certain video games and certain anime. *This is the first season where there are co-editors/other animators, people who make some of the scenes for certain episodes. Category:Main Series Category:Sprite Chronicles Category:Danixdp213